How I Met Your Powers
by BuffyL
Summary: Just a little one shot about how the Slayer and the Charmed Ones discover each others' secrets that ties into A Charmed Slayer. Sort of a prequel.


Buffy, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe were waiting in line at the movie theatre. Buffy was 17 years old. She'd been back in school for a couple of months and things had sort of settled down. Angel was back, but she was staying away from him. Things were way too complicated and dangerous between them.

Buffy's mom had decided that it would be a good idea to head up to San Francisco and spend Thanksgiving with Buffy's cousins. Joyce was still trying to get used to the fact that her daughter was a Vampire Slayer, so anything that let her deny for a little while, Joyce pounced on it. Besides, it was the first time Buffy had seen her cousins Piper and Phoebe since Grams' funeral. Prue had come down to Sunnydale when Buffy had returned from her stint as a runaway in LA.

"Ask again later." Phoebe read off the magic 8 ball she was holding. "Hello, vague. How am I supposed to plan my future without a little direction?"

"I've got an idea." Piper said. "Why don't we ask if Prue and Andy will get back together?"

"Oh, Phoebe, please don't." Prue begged.

Phoebe shook up the 8 ball. "Ooh…. interesting."

"Very." Piper said just as her pager beeped. Prue tried to look at what the ball said but Phoebe shook it up before Prue could see it.

"You are cruel." Prue said.

"I forget what a day off feels like." Piper said. "That was my boss, Martin. I have to get back to the restaurant."

"You're kidding?"

"There's a convention in town and business is just crazy."

"But you worked a double shift yesterday and the day before that." Phoebe said. "He's working you to death, Piper."

"I thought that you were gonna talk to Martin about this weeks ago." Prue said.

"I never got around to it." Piper said, getting out her cell phone and dialing the number.

"Well, tell him to stuff it." Phoebe said. "Tell him you're taking the night off and that's that."

"I know, you're right. I will. Hello, Martin. No, I know what you want but…. ok, no that's not a problem. I'll be right there." She hung up.

"Wow, you told him." Prue said.

"Beware of the wrath of Piper." Phoebe joked.

"I will talk to him…. eventually. I gotta go." Piper walked off.

"Wait, Piper, I'll walk you to the car, it's safer." Phoebe said, following Piper.

"We'll wait here." Prue called. She turned to her young cousin and gently bumped her with her shoulder. "You're awfully quiet."

Buffy shrugged. "Just listening to you guys."

"You like to join in." Buffy shrugged again. "Come on, Buffy. What's the matter?"

"Nothing's the matter. Really! I promise."

"Is this about your summer?"

"Prue, really, I am fine. I'm not repressing or anything of that nature. I'm fine."

Just then, a police car came flying by them and screeched into the parking garage where Phoebe and Piper were walking into.

Buffy and Prue ran over to Piper and Phoebe. "What's going on?"

"I think there's been a murder." Phoebe said.

* * *

Buffy sat at the kitchen table going through the paper. Joyce was making coffee while Phoebe poured cereal into two bowls for herself and Buffy. Piper was across the table eating oatmeal. Prue walked in and sat down to read the paper with Buffy.

"Uh, is this leaded?" Prue asked, taking the mug that Joyce offered her.

"Always is." Piper said.

Buffy's eyes widened as Leo walked into the kitchen. "Morning, ladies. Took a look at the staircase. Shouldn't be more than two days work. You mind if I get started?"

"Nope, not at all. I'll get you some coffee." Piper said just as her pager beeped.

"But you're busy." Phoebe said. "I'll get it. Be right there, Leo."

Leo looked at Joyce. "Hello."

"Hi." Joyce said, shaking Leo's hand. "I'm Joyce. The girls' aunt and this is their cousin Buffy."

Leo looked at Buffy. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too." Buffy said, shaking her friend's hand. Leo left the kitchen.

"When are you two gonna stop fighting over him and grow up?" Prue asked.

"When Phoebe realizes that she doesn't have a chance with him." Piper said. "I'll just take this to Leo." Piper grabbed the coffee mug Phoebe had just finished filling and walked out of the kitchen.

"You know you're only into him because Piper is." Prue scolded Phoebe.

"That is so not true. I'm wounded." Phoebe sat down. "Is there anything in there about last night's murder?"

"Nothing of any use…." Prue shook her head. "I mean, nothing of any interest."

"Buffy, will you come upstairs with me and help me find that recipe that I brought? I think I mixed it up in the girls' presents." Joyce asked.

"Sure, mom." Buffy got up and followed her mom out.

"Where's Piper?" Joyce asked as they passed Leo.

"She had to go to work." Leo said.

"Oh." Joyce continued up the stairs.

Buffy knelt down and hissed, "What are you doing?"

"Fixing your cousins' stairs." Leo said.

"Leo…. You're a whitelighter. What are you doing in my cousins' house?"

"I'm watching out for you."

"You think I'm in danger here?"

"No. But I'm doing my job."

"And how long have you been doing your job with my cousins?"  
"What do you mean?"

"Are they future witches or something? Or is one of them a future whitelighter? I'll bet it's Prue."

"Buffy, they're your family. Just like I watch out for your mom, I watch out for your cousins."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Did I need to? Your cousins are safe."

"Yeah, especially with you flirting with Piper and Phoebe."

"I am not flirting…."

"Well, they're flirting with you." Buffy poked Leo in the arm and stood up.

"What are you doing?" Prue asked from the foot of the stairs.

"Oh, just checking out what…. Leo?" He nodded. "Is doing."

"Ok. Well, what are you doing today?"

"Oh, uh…. Mom wants to sight-see. Phoebe's gonna join us later."

"Ok. Will you guys be back tonight?"

"Of course! Mom and Piper want to work on Thanksgiving dinner."

"That's not until the day after tomorrow."  
"Yeah. I know." Buffy shrugged. "Mom likes to be all planned out." She turned and darted up the stairs before Prue could corner her and ask questions about the summer.

* * *

Phoebe and Buffy walked up to the front door of the Manor to find Piper opening it. "Hey, stranger." Phoebe said. "Back from the war?"

"More like I brought the battle home with me." Piper held up the paperwork she was carrying. "Inventory. Where's aunt Joyce?"

"Oh, she's taking our souvenirs back to the hotel." Buffy said.

"You know, you guys didn't really have to get a hotel."

"It's fine. Really. I guess you didn't talk to your boss."

"Of course I did, just like I said I would. Am I getting a zit on my chin?"

"Can't even see it." Phoebe said.

"You really can't see it?"

"Are you kidding? It looks like that thing has a life of its own."

"What?"

"So you really told off Martin, huh?"

"No, I lied. I chickened out." They looked at each other strangely.

"Brutally honest much?" Buffy asked, laughing. "Hey, Phoebs, I've got a report I think you could help me on. It's due when I get back. Will you help?"

"Sure."

* * *

The next morning, Piper handed Prue a cup of coffee. "Thanks. Is this leaded?" Prue asked.

"Nope." Piper said.

"It's not?"

"Never has been. I just say it is because it's ridiculous to make two pots of coffee when you're the only one who drinks diesel."

Buffy and Phoebe walked into the kitchen. Buffy had stayed the night since she and Phoebe had been up late working on Buffy's report. "Piper, I'm sorry about the crack I made last night about your zit." Phoebe said.

"That's ok." Piper shrugged. "So you really can't see it?"

"Like I said, it's huge."

"Something weird is going on."

Leo walked into the kitchen. "Morning, ladies. I should be able to finish the stairs today."

"Ok, um, I'll make some more coffee."

"And I'll bring it to you." Phoebe said as Leo walked back out of the kitchen.

"Oh, here we go again, right?" Piper snapped.

"Piper, we both know the only reason I like Leo is because you do. Ok, I have no idea why I just said that. What's going on?"

"Uh…. ok, I'm late for work, busy, gotta go." Prue stood up. "Buffy, I have something I want to show you at my office. Could you stop by later?"

"Sure." Buffy said.

Prue dashed out of the kitchen. Piper and Phoebe exchanged glances and then rushed out after Prue, leaving Buffy sitting in the kitchen reading the paper.

"Prue!" Piper said.

"Yeah?" Prue asked.

"Spill. What's up?" Phoebe asked, glancing back to make sure Buffy hadn't followed.

"I cast a truth spell."

"What!?" Piper and Phoebe both cried.

"You cast a truth spell?" Piper hissed.

"Yes, so please no more questions." Prue said.

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to know what Andy would think of me if he knew I was a witch."

"Oh."

"I can't believe it." Phoebe said.

"Look who's talking, Little Miss Spell-of-the-week."

"No, no. I mean it can't believe you actually took my advice. The biggest pooper at the Wicca party has finally used her power for personal gain. About time."

"Personal? It's affecting us." Piper said. "Prue, what have you done?"

"The spell was only supposed to work on me, ok? It said, 'those in this house'. I thought I was alone."

"Well, obviously you weren't. Buffy was here too!"

"Wait, we just have to…. we have to undo it right now." Piper said. "Fast."

"Can't." Prue said. "Twenty-four hour time limit. Which means until eight o'clock tonight, everybody that comes in contact with us, will have no choice but to tell the truth."

"What do you mean no choice?"

"Exactly that. Ask me a question."

"I'm game." Phoebe said. "Prue, what do you think of me?"

"While I admire your confidence and your fearlessness, your utter lack of responsibility frustrates me to no end." Prue said. "Oh God, that is so enough."

"Oh my God, this could be very dangerous." Piper said.

"I'm kinda diggin' it." Phoebe said. "Piper, what do you _really_ think of your boss?"

"I think he's a self-serving jerk who must have a very small penis. Oh my God, I'm gonna be so fired."

"No, no, no." Prue said. "It's ok because once the spell ends, no one will remember what they've heard. You guys, I just wanted to see how Andy would react."

"What a way to come out of the broom closet." Phoebe said.

"Are you nuts?" Piper said. "We just need to, we need to lock the doors, call in sick, and stay in our own bedrooms until it just goes away."

"Hello, there's a demon on the loose and I still have to find that woman. Whoa, whoa. Wait a minute."

"A premonition?"

"No. An epiphany. So are you're telling me that everyone I ask a question to has to answer with the truth."

"I think so, yes." Prue said. "But that also means if we get asked a question, we have to answer the truth."

"I can work around that. This is cool. Very cool." Phoebe grabbed her coat in the foyer.

"Phoebe, no, where are you go…." Phoebe shut the door, interrupting Piper. "Don't even think of asking me what I think about you right now." Piper started to head back to the kitchen, but she turned back around. "Do you really have something you want to show Buffy?"

"No. The spell was also to get her to talk about what happened this summer." Prue shrugged and walked out.

* * *

Buffy walked into Prue's office and waved. Prue was on the phone. "Yeah. Um, here? Uh, I guess that's fine, all right. I'll see you then." She hung up. "Hey, Buffy. I'm glad you came." Just then, Tanya the sandwich girl walked in with Hannah behind her. "Hey Tanya."

"Personal call, Prue?" Hannah asked. "And who's this?"

"Personal business, Hannah, and this is my cousin, Buffy. And I swear that that's my name on the door." Prue said.

Hannah picked up a sandwich. "Oh, look. Last turkey, no mayo. My favorite."

"Actually, I was saving that for Prue." Tanya said.

"Yeah, you were."

"Don't you hate turkey?" Prue asked.

"Of course I do. I just don't want you to have it."

"Is there any particular reason why you're such a bitch to me?"

Rex walked up behind Hannah as she said, "Yes, because it's my mission in life to destroy you."

"Well, nothing like a bit of interoffice rivalry to get those competitive juices flowing." Rex said. "Um, Hannah, a word." He led Hannah out of the office.

Tanya looked at Prue. "Sorry, Prue."

"It's ok." Tanya walked out with a slight wave at Buffy as Prue shut the door.

"So, what's up?" Buffy asked.

"Here, sit down." Prue pulled out a chair for Buffy and then headed over to her side of the desk and sat down.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah. Yes! I just…. What happened last summer that made you run away?" Buffy's eyes widened as the whole story came spilling out. Every last detail. Including the fact that Angel was a vampire. "How do you know about vampires and spells?"

"Because I'm the Vampire Slayer." Buffy stood up and paced across the room. "Oh my god! Why am I telling you this!?"

"Because I cast a truth spell on myself and I didn't know you were in the house, so it was cast on you too. Whoops…." Prue stood up too.

"Wait…. Spell? Are you a witch?"

"Yes. Oh…."

"Do Phoebe and Piper know this too?"

"They're witches too."

"Holy crap!" Buffy shook her head. "This is crazy! Are you serious?"

"Yes. Very. We're the Charmed Ones."

"The what?"

"Three powerful sister witches. When we're together, we make one very, _very_ powerful witch. Stop asking me questions!"

"When did this happen?"

"Not long after Grams died. A few months ago."

"Grams…. Was she a witch too?"

"Yes. So was our mom…. Your aunt Patty."

"Wow!"

"What exactly is a…. Vampire…. Slayer?"

"Do you want the long version or the short?"

"Nutshell please?"

"In every generation there's a Chosen One…. A Vampire Slayer…. Me…. She alone will stand against the vampires, the demons, and the forces of darkness."

"But you're so…. Little…."

Buffy shrugged. "I'm really strong. And really fast. Kinda like a vampire, but…. Not."

"How long have you been a Vampire Slayer?"

"Um…. Since I was 15."

Prue sat down. "Oh, Buffy, that's so young! You're so young!"

Buffy shrugged again. "Comes with being the Slayer. We all start out young."

"There's more than one Slayer?"

"Oh, no…. Well, I mean, now there is."

"What do you mean?"

"I died and…."

"You died!? When?"

"Um…. About a year or so ago? I was drowned…. But Xander brought me back. And the couple of minutes that I was actually dead…. Well, that activated Kendra…."

"Wait, a Slayer has to die for another one to be called?"

"Yes."

"Buffy…."

"Don't worry about me. I've got this down. Besides, there's a new Slayer…. Faith…."

"What happened to Kendra?"

"She was…. Killed."

Prue gasped. "The girl you were accused of killing?"

"Yeah." Buffy looked down. "That was her."

"She was your friend?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry."

"Faith's not bad. She's a little…. Brash, but all in all she's…. not bad."

"The Slayer thing…. Explains a lot. So the gym incident in LA….?"

Buffy sat down in her seat again. "It was full of vampires. The only thing I could do was burn it down."

"Does your mom know about the Slayer thing?"

"She only just found out right before I left town. I didn't give her much time to process, so she took it kinda bad."

Prue nodded and got up. She wrapped her arms tightly around her cousin. "You should've told me all of this before."

"I didn't know you were a witch. Can you imagine how you would've reacted?"

Prue sighed. "Unfortunately, I do. I just hope Andy doesn't have that reaction."

"Andy?"

"Yeah. That was the other reason I cast the spell. I wanted to see how he would react to me being a witch."

"If he loves you, he'll accept it in time."

"Easy for you to say. You love one of the things that go bump in the night."

"You have no idea how badly I wanted to tell you everything, Prue. I was just so scared that you would think I was crazy…. Like mom did…. And I just couldn't handle that. Not after everything."

Prue hugged Buffy. "Not exactly the reaction you were planning on, huh?"

"Well, no. I didn't expect to find out you guys are witches."

"We have powers." Prue grabbed a pen cup on her desk and set it on the edge. She squinted at it and the cup moved from one end of the desk to the other.

"Wow! What can Phoebe and Piper do?"

"Phoebe has premonitions…."

"I get those. Only, they're dreams."

"You have powers?"

"Just the super strength and speed…. Seriously good reflexes…. Crazy fast healing…. And premonitions every now and then."

"Wow. Wow."

Buffy shrugged. "What about Piper?"

"Piper can freeze things."

"That's a cool power!"

"And mine's not?"

"Yeah, no…. Yours is cool, but freezing things? God, that would come in handy with my job."

* * *

Buffy walked through the park admiring the scenery. Her mom was at a spa somewhere in downtown, so after Buffy had left Prue's office, she'd hopped on a trolley and gone down to the Palace of Fine Arts Theatre to soak up some sun and think about everything she'd just found out. And to talk to Leo. When she was finally away from crowds, she called Leo until he orbed in.

"Hey." Leo said behind her.

"Did you know!?" Buffy demanded, turning around with her hands on her hips.

"Know what?"

"About my cousins!"

"What about them?"

"Don't play coy, mister. You knew they were witches. The Charmed Ones!"

"Keep your voice down." Leo urged. He pulled her over to a bench and they sat down. "Yes, I knew."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wasn't supposed to. You guys were supposed to come to it in your own time."

"Why? This is huge! Three powerful witches and a Slayer in the same family? This can't be a coincidence."

"It's not. This was pre-destined."

"Did you know that Phoebe gets premonitions too?"

"Yes. I knew. You guys have similar powers because you're supposed to. You two were twins in a past life. That's why you're so close in this life."

"Wow. That's cool! Why don't they know about you?"

"They're not supposed to yet."

"Oh, all these silly rules!"

"They're in place for…."

"For a reason. I know. But this is huge! Phoebe and I were twins! My cousins are powerful witches. My best friend is a witch! She would love to come learn what they know!"

"They don't know a lot, Buffy. They're still learning. They've only been at this for a few months. Just like Willow."

"Well, why didn't they tell me? I mean, Phoebe of all people…."

"She couldn't. Just like you couldn't."

"Has that really stopped me in the past?"

"You were protecting them. Just like they thought they were protecting you."

Buffy nodded. "Giles is going to have a field day with this!"

"Probably."

"You said this was predestined?" Leo nodded. "What exactly does that mean?"

"It means that the four of you together are more powerful than anything this world has ever seen. And as you guys grow and become more comfortable with your powers, the more your powers will grow until eventually you'll be unstoppable and the evil of this world will be no more."

Buffy shook her head in amazement. "But no pressure, right?"

* * *

Buffy walked through the parking lot of Bucklands. Phoebe had said she was going to see Prue, so Buffy had decided to catch up to her. Suddenly she heard screaming coming from a little ways away and saw Tanya the sandwich girl being held captive by a strange looking man. The man definitely wasn't human since he had started putting a hole in Tanya's head with a laser from his forehead.

Buffy ran over to help Tanya. "Hey!" The man turned to look at Buffy and Buffy backhanded him, sending him flying.

Phoebe came running out calling Tanya's name. Buffy didn't have time to look since the man was back on his feet. Buffy kicked out and he doubled over. She grabbed his coat and threw him across the parking lot.

"Whoa! How did you do that?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm the Slayer." Buffy said with a shrug. "Let's get out of here before laser boy comes back." Tanya pulled up in her car and Buffy and Phoebe hopped in.

* * *

Buffy, Phoebe and, Tanya walked into the Manor while Tanya talked on the phone. "Honey, I'm fine. There's no reason to fly back early. I'm, um, staying with friends. I'll explain it all when you get home."

Phoebe was still quizzing Buffy on what a Slayer was. "You haven't said anything to me!"

"Well, you never told me that you're a witch!" Buffy argued.

"I love you too." Tanya hung up and turned to Buffy and Phoebe. "Um, before I can explain any of this to my husband, you're gonna have to explain it to me. What is going on?"

"Short story: you're in danger." Phoebe said. "And to keep you out of it, we're gonna have to keep you out of the obvious places, which is why you have to stay here."

"But what was that thing?"

"Truth spell. That thing…. was a demon."

"I'm outta here."

"No, Tanya, he's killed before. Trust me. Call the cops. Check it out. That burn on your forehead, that's how he does it. I've seen it. Ok, I have visions, visions of people that I am supposed to help. I've seen his next victim. It's you. There are no coincidences. I was supposed to see you, to find you. And now I'm supposed to save you."

Tanya nodded and looked at Buffy. "What about you?"

"I'm just on vacation." Buffy said. "But since I'm here…. Might as well help."

Phoebe smiled. "Wow. This is so cool! I gotta call Piper."

* * *

"Did Prue talk to Andy?" Phoebe asked.

"She didn't say." Buffy said.

"Did you find anything in the Book of Shadows?" Phoebe asked Tanya.

"Nothing I recognize." Tanya said.

"So, Andy said the third victim was a professor at Stanford? What's the link?" Piper asked.

"He may think it has something to do with what they're working on. Biogenetics."

"A professor, geneticist, a lab technician…."

"And a sandwich girl?" Tanya interjected. "Do you really think he's after me?"

"Uh-oh, truth spell." Phoebe touched Tanya and had a premonition of her holding a baby. "Piper, Buffy, we need milk. Kitchen." Phoebe dragged the two into the kitchen. "She's carrying."

"Carrying what?" Piper asked.

"A baby. She's pregnant."

"Ohh…."

"No, no. She doesn't know yet."

"What do we do? Do we tell her? I mean, we protect. We don't do prenatal."

"No, this is not the kind of information Tanya needs right now. Especially from people she just met, who are telling her that some three-eyed demon wants to suck the life out of her. Suck the life out of her…. Wait a minute, is it possible that it's not Tanya he wants? That it's her baby."

"How would he know she's pregnant?"

"I don't know, maybe he sees the future too."

"He's from it." Buffy said.

"Excuse me?" Piper asked.

"The button. Phoebs, didn't you say the police found a button by one of the last victims made out of some kind of funky metal they'd never seen before?"

"Rewind?"

"Ok, look, there's a button that's not supposed to exist, a demon that your Book of Shadows says doesn't exist, and a baby no one knows exists. If you've got a better explanation, I'm all for it. But I'm pointing my finger at time travel."

"Even if you're right, how do we find him?"

"He wants Tanya, he'll find us."

"He doesn't know where we are."

"He found Tanya at Bucklands, he saw me and Phoebe with Prue." Buffy's eyes widened. "Prue!"

Piper grabbed the phone and dialed Prue's number at Bucklands. "Answer. Come on, Prue, pick up." The answering machine picked up and Piper hung up. "There's no answer, it's after five, it's going straight to voice mail."

"We have to go to Bucklands." Buffy said.

"Ok, I'll grab my keys, Phoebe, you grab Tanya."

"No, you and Buffy have to go. If we bring Tanya with us and he's there, it's like bringing the feast to the lion and she can't stay here by herself."

"But I need you, Phoebe, we need you."

"I can't always be the power of three. Besides, you've got a badass Slayer with you."

"But what if he comes here and you're all alone?"

"We'll be in the attic with the book."

"Ok, be careful."

"You too." Phoebe grabbed both Piper and Buffy into a hug before they ran out the door.

* * *

Buffy and Piper ran in to Prue's office. "Man, you're fast!" Piper said, trying to catch her breath. Buffy had taken the stairs up instead of waiting for the elevator.

"Prue?" Buffy called. She saw the mess and Prue's purse on the floor. "Oh, no." She ran back out of the office with Piper groaning and huffing as she tried to keep up.

Buffy heard struggling coming from the storage room down in the basement. She didn't know how she knew or how she'd heard, but she followed the sounds and found Gavin holding Prue up by her neck and his third eye thing was opening up. "Hey!" She tackled Gavin from behind and knocked him away from Prue. He popped back up and swung at Buffy. She ducked easily and maneuvered herself behind him. Grabbing his head, she twisted violently and snapped his neck. Unfortunately that didn't kill him. He started to get back up.

"The eye!" Prue called.

Buffy reached over and grabbed a crowbar. She jammed it into the third eye and jumped back just as a big tornado came and sucked him up. Buffy smiled. "I love it when they clean up after themselves."

* * *

Buffy, Piper, Joyce, and Phoebe were sitting at a table at Quake. Tanya had joined them for dinner. "Excuse me, hello." Phoebe said to a waitress as she walked by. "What good is saving the future if I can't get a glass of water in the present?"

"Speaking of the future…. Where did Tanya go?" Piper asked.

"Oh, she went to the bathroom. Morning sickness. Only she thinks it's the halibut."

"Great, she'll probably sue the restaurant for food poisoning. Will this day never end?"

"Actually, it just did. It's 8:20, the spell is over, the world is a safer place."

Joyce shook her head. "I can't believe that you girls are…. witches. My daughter's a Slayer. What's next?"

"Giles is an alien." Buffy said with a smile.

Joyce batted Buffy's arm. "Be nice to Mr. Giles."

Martin walked up to the table. "Piper, I see you sitting. What is wrong with this picture?"

"You don't remember?" Piper asked.

"Remember what? Piper, I need you in the kitchen pronto. We're down a sous-chef." He stormed off.

"I don't believe it. I finally stand up for myself and quit and he doesn't even remember. Wait a minute, everybody else's forgotten the truth, why do we still remember it?"

"Truth or consequences." Phoebe said. "Wiccan rule, right? Prue cast a spell for her own personal gain, now we have to deal with the fallout."

"I'll be right back. I need to remind Martin of something." Piper stood up.

"Ooh, you go, girl." Phoebe said.

Buffy looked at her mother. "Are you going to be ok?"

"Well, it's a lot to take in, but I'm ok. I'm just glad you're not alone. You've got your friends, and Mr. Giles…. And you've got Faith…. And now you have your cousins. I'm a little jealous now. I'm just the mom."

Buffy hugged her mother tightly. "That's a superpower all in itself."

Prue walked up to the table. "Hey."

"Hey. How'd it go?" Phoebe asked. Prue had talked to Andy about her being a witch and he'd freaked.

"Not well."

"Oh, Prue, I'm so sorry." Buffy said.

"Yeah, me too, but I cast the spell for an answer and I got it. Even if it wasn't the one I wanted."

"I think you just need to give him time." Joyce said. "24 hours isn't exactly a fair amount of time to digest this kind of news." She shot a pointed look at her daughter.

"Wait, you guys told aunt Joyce?"

"Yeah." Phoebe said. "She knew about Buffy being the Slayer."

"I'm still processing that my little girl is this big savior of the world. Now I have to add to that the fact that my nieces are also saviors of the world."

"Aunt Joyce thinks she's ordinary." Phoebe said.

"You're anything but." Prue insisted. "You're the savior of the saviors of the world."

Joyce laughed and Buffy said, "That has a great ring to it. I'm going to get you a superhero cape for Christmas."


End file.
